Fox Masterson: Orgins
by FoxMasterson
Summary: This is the origins of the team that is a group of animal people. Fox is the leader but there is also shark man, Pantero, Tigris and of course the shapeshifter Gecko Man. They are original characters and they work for the CIA. Each one has his own ability and their action stories usually cover recent political things. The adventures are gritty and the audience should be teens.


Fox Masterson: Orgins

This is how the group was formed. Of course there is Fox who is a Fox man and leader of the group and he is good at fencing. The CIA called him and siad "Hey we need to form a special team to kill terrorists in the middle east. And so fox Masterson was the leader and it was up to him to recrit the others. The others were his right hand man Pantero Who was a panther man who is an expert jumper and martial artist. Shark Man who was from the mean streets and who was the best sniper the world has ever known and also is part Shark and part human. Then there was Tigress who was a female who was hot. She is good at seduction and that is her skill she is part tiger part hot woman. Finally not last or least is Gecko Man a man with the ability to shape shifter. He is also part Gecko and human.

So now that the team was formed it was their first mission. To Kill the worst Terrorists who were German Nazis from the times of Hitler who escaped and fled to the middle east and helped the terrorists there. They were not old because they had an elixer that made them not old. Before the team went off to kill them they had a good breakfast pancake, which is what they always did because they thought it perpared them well.

Then when they got to the middle east they were ambushed by the middle east terrorist men. "Do you knot know that you are just simply little chess pawns for the Nazi's who are the real enemy" Fox said and it caused the terrorists to stop and think, because they did not know that they were doingthis. Then the action started. Pantero started kicking andpunching death punches at the gterrorists killing them. As this was happening Fox got out his UKM-2000 and started blowing them away with this machine gun of his. Tigress seduced, Gecko Man acted as a decoy.

Then they were off the find the Nazi base which was shaped like a Nazi symbol and it was in the dessert. The desert was hot and Tigris almost died but they found an oasis and they gave her water and she was better. Then all of a suden they were ambushed by desert bandits. The desert bandits tried to kill them but once again they were no match for Fox Masterson's UKM-2000. "Eat led you desert bandits who try to rob innocents." Fox screamed as he blew them all away. After they were all dead, Fox was still shooting and yelling. Pantero put his arm on his shoulder and said "Friend you have to stop, the war is over man, the war is over." They huged and cried, Shark man noticed a dot the size of a speck in the desert distance and knew he was a bad guy and sniped him so acurately his head popped off. Shark man lit a cigarete and calmly walked off. The crew went off again to find the base.

They were all tired when they found the base, but they knew that the only thing they should do is to attack it in the dead of night. So they did and even in the dead of night it was hot, which is the way of the dessert. So they did, they attacked the base, firest Tigris snuck in and seduced the first two watch guards killing them instantly when they least expected it. Then Pantero snuck in the killed the next guard by slashing him with his claws. He winked at Tigris because they were now boyfriend and girlfriend, they kissed. Then Shark Man sniped a few off. Then it was Foxs turn he threw away his UKM-2000 and pulled out his fencing sword, he considered it an honerable way to kill. He said "ON GUARD!" and charged forth with his friends all killing, slicking and dicing. they killed many and then they found a scientist. "HEY WHY YOU WORK FOR NAZIS!" The scientist said "I DID NOT KNOW THEY WERE NAZIS LET ME HELP YOU GUYS NOW!" So the scientist explained that the Nazis were the ones causing the world to heat up and melt, by making the desert heat into heat everywhere and he was helping them until he realized by Fox saying it that they were Nazis. So he helped them and toldthem where the off -switch was. They turned off the off switch andthen the earth started to turn colder. They all left out a sigh, but then out of nowhere. Heimrich Hilmer appeared and slaughetered the scientist with a machette. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" Fox cried out and they sword fight with the machett and the fencing sword. "YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!" Pantero yelled, and after many many hours of fighting Fox stabbed himler in the eye with his blade making the blade go through himler's brain. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE DEAD, ALL THE VETERANS OF WAR!" Fox says, Fox turns around to see Pantero smiling, happy for his friend. Then in slow motion Pantero is stabbed in the back by a fencing blade. HITLER is behind him. Fox masterson cried for the death of his friend as Hitler laughed.

"I Have taken up fencing!" Hitler says. Fox's eyes narrowed and he looked Hitler straight in the eyes and says "ON GUARD!" They founght acrobatically though the Nazi facility, Hitler laughing as he easily pushed Fox back, but then suddenly Fox outsmarted Hitler and stabbed him in the neck. Hitler was gargling blood all over and said "WHY! WHY! NO! NO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Fox laughed and all the team pulled out their guns and shot Hitler in the head causing his head to explode. They all gave each other high fives. They went back to his plane. As they all sat in the seats. They wondered "Hey where's gecko man?" Then all of a sudden Hitler returned with Fox's UKM-2000 "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" screamed hitler. All the crew pissed their pants. But as Hitler fired the gun the gun turned out to be Gecko Man and turned into the regular Gecko Man who used a supersoaker flame thrower to kill Hitler by burning him alive. Hitler died a burning death screaming in agony as the team pointed and laughed. Then they took Hitler's ashes and put them in the toilet and laughed. The news released a statement that the global warming was done and that Hitler was alive but we killed him by using a special team of special half animal people. Also Hitler died in a way which was very terrible and that is good because Hitler is bad.

Finally I would like to say that Fox Masterson and his team are still making adventures now, this adventure was the first and it happened four years ago when the video game Skyrim came out.


End file.
